Kathryn Monroe
|appearances = 14 episodes (see below) |actor=Kit Flanagan (Season 2) Leslie Hendrix (Season 3) }} Kathryn Monroe was a member of The Court of Owls; who acted as their representative. She appeared as the Bigger Bad of the Wrath of the Villains arc of Season 2, as well as the whole of the Mad City arc of Season 3. Later in the season, she returns as the secondary antagonist during the Heroes Rise arc, making her the overall secondary antagonist of the third season. Biography Working for The Court of Owls Kathryn was part of a group known as "The Court of Owls", who have hired Hugo Strange to find means of reviving the dead and creating immortality. When she sees a report of a revived Theo Galavan's chaos in Gotham City as Azrael, she calls someone to gather the Court. Kathryn contacts Strange at his office in Arkham Asylum via video feed and donning a white owl mask, and informing him he failed as he hasn't found a way of reviving the dead with their memories still intact. But Strange informs her that he has indeed solved a way to bring the dead back with their memories (as he managed it with Fish Mooney) and will need more time to sort out the solution on how he did it. Kathryn orders Strange to move the subjects to another facility upstate, and to destroy the science facility, Indian Hill. But the plan fails when Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox manage to defuse the bomb, Strange is arrested and Fish hijacks the prison bus containing the experiments and ends up crashing it into Gotham City, which subsequently leads to them breaking loose. Strange contacts Kathryn about how Bruce Wayne and others broke into Arkham. She orders him to kill them all, and to continue with his patient's transfers. She then reprimands him for releasing Galavan, and told him that none of his other patients were to be seen, at any cost. Kathryn gets word from a member of Wayne Enterprises' board of Directors telling them that Bruce Wayne is onto them. In retaliation, Kathryn sent Talon to deal with Bruce quietly. Kathryn meets with Bruce Wayne at her lair, where she states that her group's name is unimportant. She states that she would like to know what he found and thinks that Bruce has told a bluff. Bruce commented that he thought Kathryn's group might've been behind the deaths of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Kathryn thinks that Bruce is here to offer a deal where he claims that he will turn Wayne Enterprises' assets to the government if he dies. She tells him that they will require him cease all investigation into their existence and his parents' murder. Bruce reluctantly had to agree with Kathryn's offer to keep quiet. Afterwards, Kathryn has Talon take Bruce out of her lair. Subject 514A is later visited by Kathryn and Talon stating that they are his real parents who have been looking for him for a long time. Subject 514A is then loaded into Kathryn's limo by Talon. Kathryn later attends the Gotham City founders' dinner where she tells Mayor Oswald Cobblepot that she is from one of Gotham's oldest families. She says that her group has had an eye on him for a long time and that her group will contact him when it comes time. Later on, Kathryn meets with another member who states that Cobblepot is still a criminal. The unidentified person tells Kathryn that judgement will come to all. Carmine Falcone later meets with Kathryn about why her group is attempting to murder his son. Kathryn tells him that Gotham is on the brink of chaos, and tells him that she will call upon him when they need him. She tells him that his son is safe from her group until then. From their lair, Kathryn and the unidentified Court of Owls member watch the Gotham City Police Department deal with the chaos that Jerome Valeska caused. They will see how the Gotham City Police Department will deal with Jerome first. Following Jerome's defeat, Kathryn speaks with Subject 51A7 where the Court of Owls had his scars removed as part of their plan to save Gotham City. While Kathryn dispatches Subject 514A to get rid of Bruce Wayne and take his place, she has Frank Gordon talk his nephew Jim Gordon into joining the Court of Owls. Subject 514A is successful in his mission. After hearing that Gordon is onto them, Kathryn informs Frank Gordon to kill his nephew. Following Frank Gordon telling him to play along with Kathryn and committing suicide, Gordon received a call at Peter Gordon's grave where his first instruction was to get into the nearby limo. Gordon makes his way to the limo and gets into it. James Gordon arrives at the Court of Owl's headquarters. He tells them that he "did away with" Frank Gordon and is told by Kathryn to be ready when they call for him. Kathryn is later visited by Subject 514A who tells her that his nosebleeds have happening more frequently while predicting his death. Kathryn tells Subject 514A that he will be a martyr to the Court of Owls' plot by the time Bruce Wayne returns. When Riddler threatens Mayor James with a neck bomb on TV, Kathryn calls Gordon to deal with the situation since there are too many eyes watching for them to send a Talon to handle the job. She also states that if he fails, this will be the last time she calls him. After Gordon manages to get Riddler to come with him, they wait on a road where a car carrying Kathryn arrives. As the Talon loads Riddler into their car, Kathryn tells Gordon that they will find good use for Riddler. The next day, Gordon is initiated into the Court of Owls. Upon re-obtaining the services of Hugo Strange, Kathryn sends Talon to obtain Nathaniel Barnes from Arkham Asylum so that Hugo Strange can weaponize the poisonous blood of Alice Tetch that was in him. They then test the weaponized blood on an unknown man. Kathryn is later called up by the Shaman and informs her about the progress he has been making with Bruce. He reveals to Kathryn that he and Bruce will leave their locating the very night and that they will be returning to Gotham. Gordon later visits Kathryn at an event where the Daughters of Gotham are holding an event. Kathryn has the Dispersal Unit placed in the room where the event is in order to test it out for Gordon who will be watching from the window. Before leaving, Kathryn tells Gordon not to interfere or else the Talon that is watching him has orders to kill him at first sight. Figuring out that Gordon had a hand in the Daughters of Gotham event not being destroyed, Kathryn cuts a deal with Nathaniel Barnes to do away with Gordon. Death When Nathaniel Barnes has James Gordon brought to an abandoned building, Kathryn voices her knowledge that Gordon had obtained a blood sample from Hugo Strange where she plans to speak to him about it later. After the police repel Nathaniel Barnes, Kathryn is brought in by the police as Gordon gets answers out of her about the location of the Court of Owls' weapon. During this time, she states that she isn't their leader. Alfred joins in on the interrogation and sends a knife into her right hand while demanding to know where Bruce Wayne is being held. Nathaniel Barnes attacks the Gotham City Police Department where he defeats most of the police officers present and then engages Gordon and Alfred in battle. When Kathryn tells him to stop this nonsense and get her out of the police station, Barnes ends up beheading Kathryn depriving Alfred of finding out where Bruce Wayne is. Legacy After Gordon was shot by Victor Zsasz who was mind-controlled by Ivy Pepper, his near-death experience shows Kathryn Monroe attending Gordon's funeral. Appearances * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * Commercial Mini-Series *Gotham: A City Gone Mad}} Trivia *She was initially credited as The White Haired Woman in her first two appearances and was portrayed by Kit Flanagan. *In DC Comics, the Judge of Owls is the mysterious leader of the Court of Owls. References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Main antagonists Monroe, Kathryn Category:Gotham Original characters